Sensei
Sensei is one of the main characters in Shadow Fight 2. He is also a playable character in Old Wounds, an exclusive game mode in the Special Edition, which tells the story of Sensei when he was young. Sensei is first met at the beginning of the game, and is the first person to have a written speaking role. Sensei is the person that gives the tutorials in the game, like basic controls, enchanting equipment, and Eclipse mode. He also reminds the player each time they level up and describes the rules of challenges and duels. Sensei possesses a vast knowledge and often advises Shadow on his opponents. Sensei ends up accompanying Shadow in his long journey to find the seals and close the Gates of Shadows. Sensei stays behind when Shadow enters the Gates of Shadows after it is opened at the end of the Interlude. After Shadow defeats Titan and saves May, Sensei mentions about the hot ashes in the air which is mark of the Eternals. He tells Shadow that this world needs his help once more, but this time with an army of companions. He later becomes the person that guides the players in the Underworld, giving informations about the Eternals and their goals. Old Wounds Sensei's story is expanded upon in the Special Edition. Players will play as a younger Sensei, with a predetermined equipment and difficulty level. 'Equipment' *Weapon: Ninja Sword *Armor: Red Doublet *Helm: Light Helm *Ranged Weapon: Shurikens 'Story' Sensei was taking a walk when he finds a Prince is being chased by Lynx. He screams for Sensei's help, saying that he is trying to murder him. Lynx tells Sensei that the Prince is out of his mind and he was tasked with bringing the Prince back home. Sensei is not believing it, so Lynx decides to eliminate Sensei in order to remove witness. However, Sensei manages to defeat Lynx, saving the Prince's life. Prince thanks Sensei for helping him and tells him what has happened to him. Prince was kidnapped, but luck was still on his side and he escaped. He also learned that his soldier is undergoing a training from Hermit. Sensei is certain that Lynx was sent to kill Prince because of Hermit's affair, so he accompanying Prince to confront Hermit. When they met, Hermit is displeased to find that Prince is still alive. He admits that it is true that he betrayed Prince and has hired Lynx to eliminate him, but he need to do it all to save his school's future. Hermit then proceeds to eliminate Prince himself, saying that Prince is a sacrificial needed in order for his school's glory. However, Sensei stops Hermit and fights him. After Sensei is victorious, he berates Hermit for selling his honor by betraying someone, stating that no one want to follow a traitor's lead. Hermit retorts that this is the only way to save his school, and he reveals that Shogun has ordered him to train his men and promised him protection. Prince correcting him that they are his men, and asks Hermit to tell him the bandit's hideout location, if he still have a bit of honor left. Hermit replies by telling them where to find Butcher, the Prince's kidnapper who was hired by Shogun. Sensei and Prince then continues their journey and visits the town where Butcher is residing. Upon meeting him, Butcher is happy to meet Prince again and reveals Prince's foul secret by reminding Prince about the deal they made earlier, which Prince refer to as "luck"; Butcher let him go and tell him the whereabouts of the magical Sphere that Prince is after, and Prince pays him with golds in return. Sensei is disappointed upon finding out that Prince is not so innocent, while Prince pretends that he is being accussed. Butcher explains to Sensei what kind of man that Prince is, before he proceeds to trying to murder Sensei, stating that he will give a lesson of humiliation to him. When Sensei is fighting with Butcher, Prince uses this chance to run away, and heading to get the Sphere. After Butcher is defeated and realises this, he happily mocks Sensei, remarking that his new friend is a spineless liar. Sensei demands an explanation from Butcher, which he gives without hesitation. Butcher informs Sensei that a certain woman has convinced Shogun to take over Prince's throne. She promised the Sphere to him, saying that it will turn him into a great warlord. Shogun himself did all this for being her liege. He tells Sensei to go to the port, where a ship bringing the Sphere is heading. Using this information, Sensei goes to the port to find the magical Sphere. When arriving there, he meet with Wasp, the daughter of Pirate King. She asks him if he was sent by Widow to retrieve the Sphere. Sensei plays along by confirming it. Unfortunately, it was a trick question, as Wasp reveals that the Sphere has been taken yesterday. She then planning to do away with Sensei, saying that she will never forgive liars. Before she fights Sensei, Wasp reminds herself that she is not letting herself losing to an old man. Despite this, she is defeated by Sensei. Wasp then decides to tell Sensei where is Widow's hiding place, as she is not paid to fight for Widow's honor. Wasp also reveals that Widow was in love with the Prince. He, however, rejected her feelings. This breaks Widow's heart so badly that it caused her to become obsessed for revenge and manipulating Shogun to overthrow him. Widow is planning to rules over men and play them off. The one she choose to hold the magical Sphere will be granted immense power, but at the same time will also turn him into Widow's loyal slave. After hearing this, Sensei is determined to stop this mess. When Sensei arrives at Widow's place, Widow is angered to see him and thinks that Sensei wanting to humiliate her just like Prince. Widow want to make him suffer, stating that she will strike back for what the Prince has done to her and Sensei will deliver this message to him. Sensei, however, defeated her and manages to speak some senses into her, saying that he symphatyzes with her. Realizing that Sensei is honest with his intention to help, Widow informs Sensei that Prince has came and seized the Sphere from her. Shogun's attempt stop it was useless, and Prince takes him to be executed in the place where he first met with Widow. She also warns Sensei that the Prince has lost his mind after he get a hold of the Sphere. When Sensei find Prince, he says, with a flaming eyes, that justice has triumph as Shogun's mind is in his control now. Prince make Shogun fights Sensei. After he defeat Shogun, Sensei tries to reason with Prince, which is useless, because the Prince has totally lost his mind. Thinking that Sensei want to take his throne, Prince proceeds to take out Sensei. But, Sensei manages to stop Prince and defeat him, before he can do anything harmful. After Prince's defeat, a humanoid creature suddenly appears before Sensei. The creature has stopped the flow of time and he is here to take back the Sphere to where it belong, its presence here was caused by the instability of the Gates of Shadows. Sensei has many questions to be asked, but he says that Sensei will find out one day. For now, he tells Sensei to sleep and when he wake up, no one will remember his feat. Quotes * Well, well... my vain disciple has returned. And without a body it seems. How unfortunate for you. * You're nothing more than a shadow now. And yet, I sense great power within you. I wonder... - Greeting the player for the very first time on Shadow Fight 2 * Impressive... but a bag cannot defend itself. Let's see how you fare against my disciple, Kenji - Talking to the player after moving and attacking the punching bag at the Dojo * In this form you can't die. Thus I suggest you challenge one of the demons now: Lynx! - Talking to the player after purchasing Knives * Ah, the first Seal. Well done, Shadow. Only five Seals left. Come, we must hurry! - Talking to the player after defeating Lynx * My apprentice is missing. I'm worried for his safety. He left to try the new schools in the next town, but I have not heard from him since. -Talking about his apprentice, Crane * This town was known for its fighting schools, yet it lies in ruin! So much destruction... what could have done this? - Reaching Act II * You! Tell us: what's happening here? - Asking Dragon * Magic! So that is Hermit's great secret. Beware, my apprentice, magic is dangerous and powerful. It should not be used! - Talking to the player after defeating Mantis * Crane, how far you have fallen. What have you become? Forsaking the old ways? Forgetting all I have taught you? Shame on you! - After Crane is defeated * You have shown great skill, Shadow. I trust that you can wield this magic for good. But do not allow it to tempt you or taint your good heart. - Talking to the player after defeating Hermit * How strange for this girl to walk alone at night, talking to strangers. I have a bad feeling about this. - Meeting Bird for the first time * Hermit warned us about Butcher's gang, but this... this is much worse. He has been misleading children, turning them, building his own private army! - Talking to the player after defeating Redhead * There is no going back now. Our path leads us across the sea. We must find a boat. - Talking to the player after defeating Butcher * Have you heard anything about the place we are heading? Who is in charge? - Talking to Sly * Sly! Is this true? Have you armed their enemies? - Before fighting Bosun * This is not our war, but I am curious about Widow. - Talking to the player after defeating Wasp * She must be the woman Wasp spoke of. Something is... bothering me, but I am not sure what. -Meeting Widow for the first time * I feel her pull, too, but I am skilled enough to resist the power. - Speaking about Widow's charm * Stay focused. The Gates of Shadows are close. There may be strange, frightening things ahead for us, but we must not fail. - Talking to the player after defeating Widow * This land is close to the Gates of Shadows and has suffered greatly. I remember fertile plains once surrounded the great Ivory City... - Talking to the player upon reaching Act VI * Perhaps, but we must be careful. No natural fire can burn so long; this realm belongs to the shadows now. - Talking to the player upon seeing Ivory City * No, this is obviously a case of mistaken identity. But, if they fear him, it is all the better. - Talking to the player after defeating Captain * Well done, my disciple. You now have all six Seals needed to close the Gates. But don't celebrate just yet. First, we must reach the Gates... - Talking to the player after defeating Shogun * Finally, we have reached the Gates of Shadows... The sight of it is hard to bear. You have everything you need to close them forever, except for one thing. * Only those made of flesh and bone can use the Seals. I would gladly do it if I were not so old. I can still shatter a brick wall with my fist, but my life energy is draining fast. - Reaching the Gates of Shadows * May! No, this cannot be! Something has gone terribly wrong! - After May gets sucked inside the Gates of Shadows * The Seals! Each one appears to be connected to its owner somehow. We should revisit each owner - perhaps we will learn how to break the Seals. -Before the Interlude * Now it is up to Shadow. He has the tools and the experience. He is finally ready. - After all demons are defeated in Interlude * You must go! There is no time for debate. It is now or never! - At the end of Interlude * Have no fear, my apprentice. Your heart is pure, your resolve is strong. Trust in yourself and your training, and you cannot fail. - Sensei bids his farewell to Shadow * See those hot ashes in the wind? This world needs your help again, Shadow. But this time thousands shall follow you into the battle! - After Titan is defeated * The hot air is rising from this pit between the rocks. Something is very, very wrong here. Proceed with caution - and not before we find a team to support you. - Introducing the player to Underworld * This is the antechamber of the Eternals' domain. Their slumber lasted for millennia, but the Gates of Shadows have put the world in peril. They've awakened. - After entering Underworld * Oh, no. They shall destroy the Gates, but they shall also destroy the whole of mankind. For them it’s only another cycle of destruction and creation. - Explaining the Eternals' goals to the player * Only fanatics. They worship the Eternals in hope to be spared. Truly, they are blind in their faith. If we fail, they will soon learn the truth. - After Volcano is defeated * My great-grandfather told me of the Eternals fighting for the right to hurl their retribution upon mankind. We are now in the middle of their war. - After Megalith is defeated * Floods, fires, earthquakes – these were all works of their hands! I am starting to see the whole thing clearly... - After Fungus is defeated * I pray you tell us, o most ancient one, does not mankind have a chance to atone for its sins against you? - Speaking to Vortex after he is defeated * Be cautious, hero. This deep, the universal laws that you’re used to cease to work... - Warns the player before fighting Fatum * I know his kind. They gather adepts whom they feed with lies. Don't listen to his firebrand preaching, for that is his primary weapon. - Warns the player before fighting Arkhos * "We"? Shadow, it seems like our foe is off his head. Excuse me, which of your personalities are we talking with? Perhaps your "brother" could be more rational? - Speaking to Hoaxen before fighting him Trivia *Sensei was in his mid-forties during the events in Old Wounds. His age in the main storyline, however, is unknown. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Characters Category:Heroes